Obat Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama
by almahiya09
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha senang sekali mengunjungi tempat ini. Apotek. Ada apa di tempat ini yang membuat Sasuke sering mengunjunginya?


**Obat Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama**

 _ **Pair: Sasuke x femNaruto**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor tak sampai, alternative universe, Romance Gagal, Cliche**_

 _ **Disclaimer(c): Naruto Uzumaki milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengunjungi tempat ini. Entah kenapa sekarang sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaannya. Mungkin benar kata kakaknya, jika cinta membuat orang menjadi bukan dirimu sendiri.

Sekarang siapa orang yang ingin bolak-balik datang ke apotek jika tidak sakit dan membeli obat? Konsultasi obat? Mana ada. Sekarang orang sudah lebih pintar. Bisa langsung telepon sang dokter atau cukup sms saja. Mudah bukan? Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Itu tadi jawabannya, cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mari kita lihat, modus apa yang Sasuke lakukan kali ini?

"Selamat datang di Apotek. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tak lupa senyuman 5 jarinya yang membuat Sasuke begadang semalaman karena Sasuke merasa bahwa dunianya sudah tidak ada lagi malam hari.

"Hai, Naruto-san. Maaf ya aku datang lagi."

Ya, ampun otak pintarmu kenapa jadi tiba-tiba bego begini Sasuke. Kenapa malah ngomong itu. Hadeh!

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Tidak apa-apa, justru aku sangat senang. Sekarang siapa lagi yang sakit?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang sakit tapi aku tidak tahu sakit apa. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau aku ini sedang sakit."

Hooo, dasar Sasuke modus! Sok-sokan sakit. Sakit beneran _kapok_ kamu Sas!

"Memang apa yang Sasuke-san rasakan? Mungkin aja aku bisa bantu."

Senyuman itu lagi. Ah, tolong selamatkan jantung Sasuke sekarang juga sebelum meledak.

"Aku masih bingung tapi mungkin rasanya agak sedikit panas dingin gitu. Terus deg-degan juga. Terus malamnya boboknya agak terganggu gitu. Kurang nyenyak tidurnya."

Naruto, dengan wajah manisnya yang punya 3 kumis kucing di setiap pipinya. Hidung bangir dan bibir mungil yang jika sedang merajuk akan membuat tubuh Sasuke tambah panas dingin. Sekarang wajah bulat gadis cantik itu sedang menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Dan itu...imut sekali!

"Apa di keluargamu sedang ada yang flu atau batuk? Mungkin juga keduanya. Bisa saja kau tertular."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng. Otaknya sudah beku karena wajah imut wanita yang di depannya ini.

"Atau kau mengalami radang tenggorokan? Apa kau merasakan sakit menelam sesuatu?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah si surga. Dia bahkan tidak yakin masih merasakan detakan jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Astaga Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?

"Kau yakin sedang sakit Sasuke-san? Kenapa aku tidak begitu yakin ya?"

Kali ini Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Menatap Sasuke seakan-akan dia tengah berbohong atau tidak.

Celaka, Naruto curiga padanya. Sasuke harus mengubah taktiknya.

"Haah, dasar dobe. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang aku juga tidak yakin kalau diriku ini sedang sakit atau tidak."

Kau yang bodoh Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa menyukaimu kalau justru mengejeknya?

"Hah? A-Apa?!"

"Sudahlah begini saja, ambilah kertas dan pulpen."

Naruto yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan patuhnya dia pergi mengambil sebuah note dan pulpen, lalu Sasuke berujar lagi.

"Tuliskan nomor handphonemu di sana."

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah, cepat di tulis saja nomor handphonemu Naruto-san."

Dan dengan patuhnya lagi Naruto menulis nomor handphone-nya. Setelah selesai menulisnya, lalu Sasuke mengambil note tersebut lalu menyobeknya dan menyimpannya di saku kemejanya yang tertutup jaket kulit.

"Nah aku akan mengatakan sekarang, apa penyakitku."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit melewati etalase dan berbisik di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sehingga dia hanya diam saja, masih meloading. Setelah itu Sasuke tersenyum, bahkan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu melenggang pergi di iringi dengan siulan sedangkan Naruto...

Dengan muka yang memerah dia menatap punggung Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke bisikkan padanya. Untung saja teman satu shiftnya memberi kabar tadi kalau dia akan sedikit terlambat. Jika dia sampai tahu kejadian ini habis sudah Naruto karena malu.

Sungguh baru kali ini Naruto mendapatkan pasien seperti seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan baru kali ini ia dengar penyakit... Apa tadi katanya? Sakit cinta pada pandangan pertama? Padannya? Gadis tomboy yang biasa saja, ceroboh dan berisik. Oh My God! Mungkin sekarang Naruto yang butuh obat bukan Sasuke. Karena mendadak Naruto tidak merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri.

 _"Aku minta obat untuk jatuh cinta Naruto. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu."_

Memang ada ya obat untuk sakit 'cinta pada pandangan pertama?

* * *

 **Hai, ini cerita sudah pernah di _publish_ di watty-ku. aku nyoba untuk _publish_ di sini. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun di tunggu banget loh. Sekali lagi maaf kalau masih jelek. Karya pertama. **

**Ini aku buat waktu acara SN Day dan SfN Day di watty. Aku ucapkan terima kasih juga buat yang udah sempet baca. Ini masih di pikirin bakal di lanjut atau kagak. Sekian aja. Thanks.**

 **AlMahiya**


End file.
